Happiest Girl In Town
by ShulesFan99
Summary: This is my story for Maggie Lawson's birthday. Thank you to TheShulesLovinPsycho for coming up with the idea for a birthday present for Maggie :-) it's set after the finale so spoiler alert if you haven't seen that yet! One-shot


**Happy Birthday Maggie Lawson! We Psych-O's love you so much!  
**

 **12/8-2015  
**

 **Thank you to TheShulesLovinPsycho for coming up with the idea of celebrating Maggie's birthday the best way we fanfiction writers can :-)**

"Good morning sweetheart."

Juliet flinched when the blinds opened and the sun shone into the bedroom. She pulled the sheets over her head and closed her eyes again.

"Come on Jules, it's your birthday today!" Shawn jumped up on the bed and started pulling at the sheets.

"No, Shawn. It's so early." Juliet groaned as the sheets were pulled off her.

"Jules, I have the perfect day planned out for us, and I have a surprise for you later. Now come on, sit up." He picked up a tray which Juliet hadn't noticed was on her bedside table. On it was a Nutella bagel, with strawberries and a glass of what Juliet suspected to be pineapple juice.

She quickly sat up and Shawn put the tray on her lap.

"Shawn, this is amazing. Thank you."

Shawn gave her a smile and said, "Wait 'til you see what I've planned for us."

He sat next to Juliet and watched her as she finished her breakfast, prepared by her beloved fiancé.

When Juliet had finished, Shawn had dived into her wardrobe, buried himself under her clothes and come out with a blue dress.

"Here. Put this on." He threw the dress at her and walked over to her jewelery stand.

"Oh, look at this mysterious package." He handed her the first present, he had got her.

Juliet's face brightened up, when she saw it and she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yay! What is it?" She said while ripping of the wrapping paper and opening the box. Inside was a golden chain with a small heart shaped pendant. In the middle was a small midnight blue crystal .

"Oh, Shawn, it's beautiful." She gasped and pulled the the necklace of the box.

"I'm glad you like it." Shawn said and grabbed the necklace from her so he could put it on her.

Juliet looked at the pendant one more time before ushering Shawn out of the bedroom so she could change. To her excitement, the color of the crystal on the necklace, matched the dress perfectly.

When she came out Shawn had changed as well. He was dressed in a crisp green shirt and blue jeans. When Juliet came out, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a huge grin.

"Wow, you look amazing, Jules. I mean, really, you could rob a bank and get away with it."

Juliet just gave him a satisfied smile and kissed him, before answering.

"I've always been able to do that."

"Are you ready for our special day?" Shawn asked and pulled Juliet in a hug before kissing her again.

He opened the front door, and was instantly greeted with Gus who stood outside waiting with the Blueberry*.

"We have a personal driver for today, so where ever you want to go..." he thought for a moment.

"You can't do, because we have a tight schedule, but you're welcome to rent him any day of the week any time except between seven PM 'til 12 AM. And he refuses to wear a top hat. I tried negotiating with him but he's a stubborn as a pigeon ."

"Shawn, you mean 'mule'." Gus said, looking annoyed at him.

"No." Shawn said. "I do mean pigeon, have you ever tried reasoning with them?"

Juliet watched them arguing in amusement. She was so happy that Gus decided to follow Shawn to San Francisco. She had felt so guilty about separating them.

Finally, they stopped their bickering, and Shawn and Juliet got in the backseat of the blueberry.

"First," Shawn said as he put his arm around Juliet's shoulders.

"We're going to that art gallery you've been wanting to go to."

"The one where you refused, saying you could paint better in your sleep, despite your thanksgiving hand turkeys every year?" Juliet said, teasing him.

"Yes, exactly that one."

A few hours later, they had finished the art gallery and Shawn had only whined or complained a handful of times. And with Gus around they could play their silly games which kept Shawn from being too bored. Overall, it had been a success.

"What's next on your agenda?" Juliet asked when they had settled in the car once again.

Shawn threw a look at his watch and said, "Now, I have your first surprise. Take it away, Gus."

Gus saluted him and stepped on the gas.

When they had been driving for a few minutes, however, Shawn pulled out one of his ties and told Juliet to close her eyes. As she did, Shawn put the tie over her eyes and tied the back.

Juliet felt like a schoolgirl as she started giggling. She couldn't see anything and she didn't recognize where they were driving. After about twenty minutes, she felt the car stop. Shawn helped her with her seat belt and quickly ran to the other side so he could help Juliet out. Both Gus and Shawn took one of her hands and led her forward. She heard a door open, and she stumbled up a few steps, until Shawn slowly undid the tie over her eyes. Juliet opened her eyes and jumped with sheer joy when she saw the familiar faces that were smiling at her and yelling "Happy birthday!".

"Oh my gosh! Thanks guys!" She smiled at Karen (who had turned her living room into a party space with balloons and banners), Buzz with his wife, most of her friends and former colleagues from the SPBD, some new faces from SFPD, and Carlton!

Juliet rushed to him and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. Lassiter's cheeks reddened and he looked embarrassed but he returned the hug. They hadn't seen each other for a really long time. They had always tried to meet up, but with Lassiter as the new Chief and Juliet's new job, they had found that hard to do.

"It's so good to see you, I've missed you." She said quietly as the other guests started talking and laughing again.

"Me too, O'Hara."

"How's Marlowe and..." Before she could finish the sentence, Marlowe had come forward with a tiny little thing wrapped up in a blanket. They both shrieked and hugged and sat down on the couch to talk. Lilly had grown so much since the last time, and to Juliet's joy, she was wearing the onesie Juliet had gotten her. They were soon joined by Karen and Lassiter who had gone to talk to other guests.

"Thank you so much, Karen. This is great."

"No problem, Shawn planned everything. I just lent out the place." Karen answered with a smile.

They all looked over at Shawn who was arguing with Gus about the right size for donuts.

About an hour later, Shawn and Gus disappeared and came back with a huge cake. It had white frosting on it, and small roses in various shades of yellow and pink. The whole room started singing happy birthday and Juliet blew out the candles. Shawn grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss before starting to cut up the cake and handing them to Gus, who examined them for the biggest part, and then started handing them out to the guests.

As everyone had gotten their cake, Shawn stood back and looked out on the crowd. He was proud of planning the party by himself. He looked over everyone trying to find Juliet, and sure enough he found her sitting next to Lassie, talking and laughing. He knew how much she had missed Lassiter, after all he was like a brother to her. And he was sure Lassiter felt like Juliet was like a sister to him.

They way they had gotten of on the wrong foot for a few years before finally becoming family.

He joined Juliet and Lassiter and started playing with Lilly.

"Yeah," He thought to himself. "I did a good job."

When the last guests had left Chief Vick's house, it was time for Shawn and Juliet to move on to the next surprise. They both thanked Karen again for her hospitality, and they all promised to get together in a few weeks. Juliet hugged Carlton a last time, said goodbye to Marlowe and Lilly and thanked Karen one last time before she ushered them out of the house.

"Bye, thank you so much." Juliet said, and she, Shawn and Gus jumped into the Blueberry again.

"I have one last surprise for you, Jules." Shawn said. This had been the time he was most excited for. He knew Juliet had been talking about one for so long and he had secretly been planning this the entire time.

Juliet just smiled this time. This had been the most amazing birthday she could ever ask for. She was so incredibly grateful for all her friends and especially her fiancé, which had topped himself with every surprise.

Gus drove for a while before stopping outside a small building. As Juliet reached for the car door, Shawn put his hand over hers and said,

"Wait. Jules, I love you more than anything, and I wanted to give you the best birthday present anybody could ever give anyone. I thought about it a lot, and at first some of my choices weren't the best."

Behind him Gus nodded violently.

"But after some thinking and researching, I think I found something that is close to the best present ever." He opened the car door and followed Juliet out of it.

"I love you, Shawn." Juliet said before taking his hand and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

With Gus staying in the car, Juliet and Shawn started walking up to the main entrance.

As Shawn opened the door, Juliet heard the best sound she could ever think of.

Beautiful barking, loud and shrill, sounded from the closed doors and before Juliet could even say something, an elderly lady walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Shawn Spencer, and I spoke to you on the phone earlier."

"Oh yes, dear. I understand it's your birthday." She said smiling at Juliet.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Juliet's smile got even bigger as the lady led them to a room in the back of the building.

"Shawn, is this what I think it is?" Juliet whispered at Shawn, amazed and beside herself with happiness.

Shawn just laughed as the door opened and the three of them were suddenly attacked by dogs of all colors, all with happily wagging tails.

Juliet didn't know what to do. She fell on her knees and started clapping the dogs and laughing.

"Pick one, Jules. One is coming home with us." Shawn said bending down beside her and kissing her head.

"Oh, Shawn. Are you serious? Which one?"

The lady who had showed them to the room laughed quietly and went to sit down on a chair at the end of the room. The joy on the woman's face made her day. And the rather handsome boyfriend who had surprised her. The seemed to be a happy couple.

"Take your time, dear. Find the right one to take home." She said to Juliet.

About half an hour they sat there, and as they were playing with all the dogs, Juliet noticed one small dog that was staring at her. It was black and white with deep blue eyes.

Juliet smiled at it, but the dog turned around and walked away. Juliet turned her attention back at the other dogs until, the little one returned. It was holding a little teddy bear in its mouth. The dog slowly made its way to Juliet and crawled up in her lap and dropped the teddy bear in Shawn's hand.

"Oh, Shawn." Juliet said while clapping the back and head.

"Look at her."

The lady that had been sitting quietly in the corner, said,

"This is Martha, a Siberian Husky, about fifteen weeks. She hasn't been here a long time but she's sweet as pie. "

"Shawn, this is her." Juliet looked at Shawn with the same look the little dog was giving her. How could Shawn say no to two puppy eyes, both the same intense color of sky blue.

Shawn looked at the sweet puppy comfortably resting in Juliet's lap.

"Martha, welcome to our family"

After some papers were signed and they had said goodbye to all the other dogs, they walked out with their newest family member in Juliet's arms.

When they reached the parking lot, Gus had already left.

"Um, how are we getting home, Shawn?" Juliet asked, still keeping her eyes on little Martha.

"I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach over there, it's not far from home."

So together they walked beside the water, with Martha walking neatly between them.

After a while they sat down on the sand and just watched the sunset.

"Shawn," Juliet said quietly, her voice almost drowned out from the waves crashing on the shore.

"Thank you for making me the happiest girl alive. And not just because of Martha, you really are the best friend I could ask for. I love you."

Shawn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into their famous close-talking position.

"You're my everything, sweetheart. I really love you Juliet."

And with that they pulled in for a kiss, with a happy little puppy resting by their feet and the sun setting in front of them, coloring the entire sky blue, purple and pink.

 ***Obviously, Gus had to give up the Blueberry when he quit his job, but I'm so in love with it, that it had to stay for this story :-)**

 **Again, happy birthday Maggie Lawson. You're so inspiring and talented, and I'm so proud of you and your charity!**

 **This story was written the day before I left for music camp, which I'm currently still at, and I think there are some mistakes and yeah, I know, this story is a little bit cheesy but so am I :-)**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review before you click out of this page, and you'll make a weird girl happy (Just to clear things up, I'm the weird girl)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
